


《困兽》Chapter-3

by 2483980249



Category: Marvel 铁虫 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker 钢铁侠 蜘蛛侠
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为过渡 涉及绿虫





	《困兽》Chapter-3

Ned抱着自己的电脑站在Alpha身边，本来就臃肿的身体穿着同样臃肿的防护服，小胖子再戴上圆圆的保护头盔，Ned觉得自己就是个球。

“如果我们被发现了。”Ned缩了缩脖子，喉头上下滚动着，“我们就得蹲在牢里，然后等你亲爱的Mr.Stark来赎我们。”小胖子觉得这太疯狂了。

他是个Beta，Ned闻不到Peter身上吓人的信息素味道，但他却对男孩儿的话毫无抵抗能力。Peter长着一张奶里奶气的脸，声音也是意外的软糯。按道理来讲应该是全年级Alpha甚至是Beta最为满意的伴侣人选，可偏偏这个小兔子却是个Alpha，还是个有着凶残味道的Alpha。

“就算是闻不到信息素的Beta，也会被他震慑到。”那天MJ坐在Ned旁边，手撑着脸跟他说。

一开始Ned只是想单纯地找Peter拼乐高，他们坐在Peter的房间地板上折腾手上巨大的项目工程，门外大名鼎鼎的Tony·Stark在厨房里给两个小崽子折腾晚饭。

“有一块小的呢？”Peter指着工程的某一处问道，Ned看了一眼，低头在手上的材料堆里翻找，“是不是掉到别的地方了?”Ned说。

两个小孩儿开始在房间里翻找，Peter跑到了书桌下，Ned则在原地到处张望。

会不会在床底下?

Ned这么想着，弯下身子把手探进床底。他尽量伸长手往床底深处摸着，Ned的手碰到了什么东西，“我好像找到了！”Ned喊着并把东西扯了出来。

“嘭！”Peter关上了门。

那个被Peter塞在床底深处的书包此刻被Ned高高举起，暗红色的防护服从没拉紧的缝细里露了出来。

Ned是个科技迷，那些在地面上工作的人在他眼里是十分拉风的存在，所以只需要一眼，Ned就能认出这是个什么东西。

“我希望不该说的你不要说。”Ned怀疑自己是不是再度分化了，他似乎在空气里闻到了那些同学们常说的可怕，恶人的血腥味。

Ned本是乖巧地把东西塞回了床底，小胖子想要装作什么都没发生过。可年轻的Alpha根本就没打算放过他，在Ned回头的时候，Peter一把抓住了他，“我想我还需要个技术人员。”。

 

Ned浑身颤抖了一下，“没事，我在呢。”Peter挑着眉头，拍了拍他的肩膀，手劲有点儿大。Peter的安慰在Ned心里起不到一丝的作用。

他当然会没事！Peter可是Stark最宠的独子，我呢？我就是个外人！Stark不杀了我才怪！

Peter晃了晃戴着头盔的脑袋，有点儿沉。他领着Ned找到了那辆事先安排好的重甲车。

“你怎么什么都能搞到啊？”这是Ned站在车里的第一句话。

Peter耸了耸肩，把沉重的头盔从脑袋上摘下来，放到了一边。“你猜?”Peter伸出舌头舔了下略微干燥的唇瓣，看向Ned的双眼微微眯起来，带着笑意。

Ned把头盔放到一边，坐到副驾驶上。系好安全带，小胖子伸手学着Peter方才的模样在Peter胸上重重地锤了一下。

“我俩个现在算是生死搭档了吧？”Ned眨眨眼睛，Peter看着他挑起了眉头。“你会开这玩意吗？”Ned看着Peter在操作台上四处摸索着，脑子里突然想起来一些事。

他不记得这个嚣张的Alpha会开车啊？！

“我爸教过。”Peter说。

男孩儿将手放到操作仪上，红色的光线扫描过男孩儿的手掌，旁边插卡的地方也同时闪现红光。 

“身份确认，高级驾驶员Tony·Stark。”

“什么?！”小胖子吼着，眼睛睁得大大的。

“你居然偷你爸的车卡?！”Ned把手放在了安全带上，似乎想要解开它然后下车去。太荒唐了，先不说掌纹扫描Peter是怎么混过去的，这小子居然拿Stark的车卡?！要是被发现了……

“没事，我爸不能拿我怎么样。”Peter毫不在乎地开始驾驶车辆，脑海里摸着记忆的绳索回忆当时Tony是怎么教他开车的。

Ned浑身僵硬，他在发抖。小胖子不再开口说话，只是双手紧紧地扯住安全带，两眼直勾勾地看着前方，似乎害怕自己在眨眼间就会在一场惨重的车祸里死去。

Peter歪过头，看了一眼Ned，随后转回来专心地看着前方的路。

“行了……没多大的事情。”Peter的手腕转动了下，车子朝右边开去，“你要真闲得没事干，你就再帮我确认下去旧金山的路线。”Peter觉得他的太阳穴在发疼。

“你说我们会不会遇上叛军?”Ned好像没有听见男孩儿的话，有些僵硬地扭过自己的头看向Peter。

“不会。”Peter说。

“你拿什么保证?！哎……艹！”

在Ned接近吼叫的询问里，Peter恶劣地踩下了刹车，将车子停在了一旁。男孩儿解下身上的安全带，摆正整副身子对着Ned。

Ned吸了吸鼻子，他看见好友眼里是一片阴沉，他好像又闻到了那股信息素。

“第一，真的没那么容易遇上叛军，这辆车本来运载的就不是火石，目标不大。”

“第二，就算有叛军，我车上有的是军火，懂?”Alpha曲起手指在操作台上有节奏地敲着，皱起的眉头叙说着这个狼崽子的不耐烦。

Stark工业前身就是制造军火，从良以后Tony虽然不再主张制造毁灭性的武器，但用作防卫的东西也不会少。

Ned看着同伴不耐烦的样子，强迫自己放松下来，朝Peter点点头就打开自己的电脑，替人查找路线。

Peter重新把安全带扣好，启动车子继续朝西部前进。车行大概需要十几个小时，Peter尽量把车速开快。

“其实你出来是为了什么?不真的是因为要证明自己吧。”Ned搜索好旧金山的路线连接车载导航，冰冷的女机械音说着为您服务的话语，小胖子在电脑上折腾着，头也不抬地问着。

Peter吞咽了下口水，他一向知道Ned没有看上去那么的蠢。

“那里可能能找到我的身份。”还有关于Alpha信息素的事情。

Peter脖子上那条项链，吊坠打开是自己小时候的照片，一岁多的婴儿，坐在公园里的木板凳上。

Peter一直以为那是Tony在他们还没有进入地下城之前拍的，毕竟父亲从来不跟他提起这个小玩意的由来，他只是会在Peter想要摘下项链的时候摁住他的手，然后说：“无论什么时候这个都不可以摘下来。”。

但Peter从来不是什么听话的主，小狼崽子在物理课上把项链扯了下来，拿着工具笔对着小小的相片一阵瞎戳，直到把照片戳下来。

Peter把书架起来挡住自己，他把那张小小的照片翻到背面。

Peter·Parker

Parker,不是Stark。

“原来我不姓Stark啊……”Peter知道自己跟Tony不是亲父子后反应异常的平静，他只是有点儿失落。放学后Peter没有直接回家，他找了个小巷把自己塞了进去。

昏暗的箱子里堆积着被废弃的纸箱，偶尔有几只老鼠在箱子间窜动。男孩儿坐在那堆废纸箱上，Peter觉得自己脑子昏昏的。

Tony不是他的亲生父亲，那就是说……Tony没有结婚了？

大胆的猜测让Peter将那个藏在相册里，曾经被他捂认为母亲的人瞬间打上了个大大的叉号，少年的头脑渐渐地散去迷雾。

自己有机会了。

那个在夜里，当自己手指插在后穴，甚至是在用假阳具操弄小穴时，被自己拿来当性自慰对象的男人和自己没有了血缘关系，Peter感觉到恶劣的背德感消失了不少。

Peter想他得弄清楚这一切。

男孩儿踩着油门，脚下稍稍用力将车子开快。Ned很安静，他就在一旁摆弄自己的电脑，时不时地撩Peter两句，Peter也是有一搭没一搭地搭理着他的小伙伴。

车子里除了偶尔的人声和冰冷的AI导航声音，也就剩下Nederland敲键盘的声响。这让男孩儿能够清楚地听见他的心跳声，强健而有力，似乎跳动的速度有些快，就好像Peter在踩下油门的时候，心脏也被扎入一记强心剂。

Tony会发现我不见了吗？

Peter在心里问着自己，他在想Tony会不会在发现自己不见之后发了疯一样四处奔跑就为了找到他亲爱的儿子的下落。

Peter想他会的，但却又不那么肯定。

男孩儿半眯着眼睛，恍惚间他在前方的路口看见那个男人的身影，挺拔而强壮，剧烈的风雪也没办法击倒那个肩比神明的家伙。

Peter突然笑出声来，Ned听见他的笑声抬头看了一眼，发现同伴仍在专心开车，双手摁下电脑盖子，把头一歪：“到了喊我哈。”小胖子挪了挪自己的身体，调整姿势，抱好吃饭的工具就跑进梦里寻找香甜可口的食物。

 

行车还算顺利，今日的风雪并不大，更加没有Ned嘴里不安好心的暴动分子。男孩儿终究是年级还小，开了几个小时便觉得浑身酸痛，Peter看了眼旁边睡得死沉沉的Ned。

“Ned？”Peter喊了两声，没人搭理他。

男孩儿挺直腰板，脖子转动两圈。见四下安全，索性将车子靠边停下，自己穿上厚厚的防护服就往车下跑去，顺手将几把小型的机枪往裤兜里一扣带上。临走时Peter还贴心地用签字笔在便签上留下了字迹，贴在Ned的脑门上。

我下车走走，很快就回来。

车门关上的时候，男孩儿还皱着眉头，大大的眼睛填满了不相信。“估计我回来Ned都没醒。”Peter在原地蹦跶了几下。

密封的防护服有着不错的保暖系统，但唯一不好的地方就是太过密闭，平时还能够忍受的Alpha信息素在狭小的空间里炸开来，Peter没办法捂住自己的鼻子，只能是硬着头皮跟它们共处。

难怪Tony有的时候见着他也不怎么高兴，也是，再凶残的Alpha也不会有这么恶心的信息素味道，何况是Tony这种闻惯了甜腻Omega味道的花花公子。

“嘭！”一声剧烈的爆炸声从前方传来，声响打断了Peter的思绪。男孩儿下意识地掏出扣在裤子上的配枪，指关节在扣板上轻轻按压，他将身子伏低，却忘了自己一身暗红色防护服在雪地里有多么招摇。

“不会那么倒霉吧···”Peter喃喃道。

黑色的浓烟在雪地里有期显眼，Peter认出那是运载火石的重型车，车身用墨绿色的油漆喷写着Osborn的Logo。男孩儿的眉头再次皱起，Osborn工业是目前全球唯一一家只录用Alpha的大型工业，尽管现在的抑制剂制造技术很发达，但Osborn仍然多年不改作风地只收取Alpha。

那在车上的也是Alpha了··

Peter稍稍往后退了一步，男孩儿现在怀疑外边的空气是不是混杂着一群Alpha的信息素，它们就在打斗中从未被关紧的车门里跑出来，肆意地在这片白茫茫的天地里扫荡。他突然有些庆幸自己穿着厚重的防护服，Peter吸了吸鼻子，除了自己的Alpha信息素他还真的闻不起别人的味道。

恶心不说，还容易把他勾进该死的发情期。

Peter把配枪塞回扣带上，想着既然是Alpha的战场自己就没那个必要加入进去，男孩儿想揉揉自己的头发，可抬手却只能碰到冰冷的隔离偷窥。

有点儿尴尬，幸好没人看见。男孩儿呶了呶嘴，转身准备回车上然后迅速离开这个是非之地。

“Damn it!"Peter猛地回头，看见一个穿着黑色防护服的人被扔出车门外，一个男人捂着自己的腹部缓缓走下车，他的另外一只手还抓着枪，Peter看不清他的脸，但视线却不自觉地被牵扯过去。

“那个人····”Peter看见他逞强般直起腰板，男人将枪口对准躺在地上不安乱动的人，Peter眯起了眼睛，他闻见加重的血腥味。

“嘭！”火花从枪口溅射出来，地上猩红的血液在躺着的人身下蔓延，男人似乎察觉到了什么，昂高的头颅朝Peter这边转过来，男孩儿这下看清楚了他的脸，Peter在电视上见过他，这个男人跟Tony一起出席过商业活动，虽然只是一眼但Peter还是把他认了出来。

Harry Osborn，Osborn工业的外交官，Osborn唯一一个少爷。

Peter走过去的时候，Harry已经躺在了地上，男人的脸色苍白，腹部沾有少许血液，估摸着是在打斗中被敌人中伤了腰腹。男孩儿好奇地往车上看了一眼，车内横竖躺着皆是尸体，血液留了一地，冷空气从车门钻进去将温热的液体直接冻成冰块。

车子的操作台还在滋滋地冒着火花，Peter想也许是被枪弹攻击机体损坏了。

“这车没法要了。”Peter叹了口气，两只手拽起地上人的一只腿就朝来的方向拖去。

你该庆幸你还有一口气，不然别指望小爷给你运尸体回去。

Peter就这样一路拖着，因为没有连接通话系统，Peter听不见Harry因为拖行摩擦拉扯到伤口，疼痛而发出的叫声。男孩儿也不回头看，他压根就没那个心思，整个大脑来回播放的就是“这个死男人好沉。”之类的话。

“Peter？！”Ned看来是睡醒了，他穿着防护服刚刚把车门带上，看样子是要出去找Peter。Peter朝他点点头示意人把车门打开，然后男孩儿深吸一口气猛地拖着男人就朝车上冲去，也不管Harry戴着头盔的脑袋是不是磕着了。

“Peter你去哪整来的？”Ned关上门，把厚重的衣服脱了就过来帮忙扒掉Harry身上的衣服。

“捡的。”Peter才不想跟他说叛军的事情，不然Ned保准会炸。

Harry醒来的时候，Peter正往他的腰上缠着纱布，旁边地上是带血的纱布，Harry突然笑出了声音，他感觉到男孩柔软的指腹戳在自己腰上。

“原来还真没死啊？”Ned瞅见人睁开了眼，在Harry脑袋旁边蹲了下来。Ned用手指戳着男人的脸，心想这家伙有点眼熟啊··

听见小胖子的话，Peter忍不住翻了个白眼。“他要死了我才不带回来，麻烦。”男孩儿觉得有点儿晕，他可能需要在处理完这个家伙之后去扎一针，激烈的打斗让这位优秀的Alpha的信息素有些不知收敛。

“就是没死···”Harry伸出手稍稍用力撑起身子，将身体靠在车室内壁上，“照你刚才那样拖我回来，我要不是个Alpha我估计就死了。“Harry说。

好像闻到了Omega的味道···


End file.
